Real
by Valor-Vault
Summary: After a wish brings the Hylian boy to life, you begin so see a side of youself that only Link could bring out. Rated M for teen angst, self-harm, language, drugs and things hormonal teens do. Ocarina of Time. Link X You
1. Chapter 1: A Wish

_Wolfo Notes:__ I needed a Zelda fic. So this idea came to me in a dream. I mean with all the Ocarina of Time I have been playing since I got my 3DS I've been having Zelda based dreams. (I kid you not; I have played it three times in one week.) I mean who wouldn't want their very own Hylian? A Final Fantasy fan… You know who you are person I am talking about._

_Any holes, Rated M for teen angst, self-harm, language, naughty thoughts, drugs and a possibly lemon if it is requested._

_Okay Layout: (Name) = obviously your name. (Eye Color) = need to explain? (Hair Color) = I think you can get if from here on._

_I don't own the Legend of Zelda franchise. If I did, I don't think it would as great as it is…_

* * *

**Real**

**Chapter One: A Wish**

You sat on your bedroom floor smashing the buttons of your old violet Nintendo 64 controller. Eyes glued to the battle on the medium sized television on your dresser. You tried to fight yourself from kicking violently as you were in a heated battle when the old dusty console sat in front of you. Placed in the slot was your favorite classic, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

Of course you had other versions of this timeless game, on GameCube and 3Ds, but nothing beat the nostalgic feeling of the blocky figures you vaguely remembered as a child. Also you had other games like Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword, but you lost Twilight Princess and then you didn't feel like replacing the batteries the motion plus drained in the Wii Mote every ten minutes.

As you mashed the B button and spun the control stick to get Dark Link off your sword, you heard a knock at you bedroom door. With just a 'huh' as you were too focused on the frustrating battle, sometimes you wondered how you got through this game as a kid, your door opened. Hearing the soft clacks of heels on your worn out carpet, you knew who it was.

"(Name), your father and I are going to be leaving soon," it was your mother and she was referring to your dick of a stepfather, Phil. You hated when she called him that.

"That dude isn't my father," You had to pause the game were so enraged. Hearing your mother huff, you know you were going to get it now.

"Hey! That dude takes care of this family so he is your father (name)!" She harshly said to you. You heard her take a deep breath in before she spoke again. "(name), your father, er, Phil and I are going to be leaving soon. So come and say good bye." You heard your mom walk out of the room and into the hallway. She stopped, you sighed as you got up and you heard her heels walk away.

As you walked into the hallway, you heard moving of bags and grunts in the living room. Seeing that Phil and your mother had packed a few bags, you thought you were going to be alone this winter vacation. They were going to Hawaii for a reason you didn't care, as long as they were gone and you weren't bothered. Phil stacked the luggage by the door, seeing that you were watching from the hallway he leered at you then went back to get another bag.

"(Name) your brother will be back probably a few days after we leave, do you mind being alone for so long?" You hear your mother come from her and Phil's bedroom directly to the left of you. She laid a hand on your shoulder before she went to go put her bag by the door with the others.

"Mom, please I am seventeen, I can handle being alone." You said smugly, you just wanted them out so you could play video games without any interruptions.

"I'm just worried, you got two more days before you go one three weeks of winter break. Are you sure you will be alright?" She had a real case of worry on her face you answered that with a raised eye brow and a smile. She sighed, "Okay (name), but you better go to school tomorrow. I get the phone calls you know."

"I get Thursday, but do I really have to go Friday? I mean everyone already checked out Monday." You asked you kicked your heal on the floor. Your mother let out another sigh before she nodded.

"Fine, just don't leave the house. I will call Matt to see if you are here." She warned you as she waved a finger at you. What is Matt going to do? He is usually too high to do anything anyway.

Matt was your pot-head of a brother, even though you and he were really close, that didn't stop him from getting you in trouble with mom as you did him.

"Seriously, mother, where am I going to go?"

"With your friends, oh right, you don't have any." Phil snickered as he walked in the living room with more bags.

"Phil," your mom scolded him with a glare, "just put the bags in the car and wait for me…" She said as she rubbed her temple. She always got headaches when you and Phil bickered; even though he started most of it you kept fighting him for the last word.

"Okay," Phil said as he picked up the rest of the remaining bags and opened the door, "oh and (name) there is cleaning supplies under the kitchen sink in case you get blood everywhere again."

"PHIL!" your mom said as she pushed him out of the door, "bye sweetie, I will call you when we get to the airport."

"Don't bother, I am going to bed." You said as you stormed down the hallway, you heard your mother yell out 'but it's only six!' another sigh she shut the front door. As you heard the engine run off into the distance, you slammed your door. You pushed you hair back so roughly, you felt some strands get yanked out. As you fell face first in your pillow, you felt this intense urge. An urge you knew oh too well, but you know if you submitted to it, it would only prove Phil right.

Behind your mother's back he would tell you things like you were worthless and no one will ever love you. Just down right horrible things that no "father" should say to a child, especially a child so fragile. Once Phil caught you cutting in the bathroom and he held it to you ever since, this only the urge more intense.

You fought yourself as you made you way to your dresser top where you had a jewelry box. It wasn't filled with beautiful necklaces and rings; it was filled with DS games and Gameboy Advance cartridges. But at the bottom of all the happy memories was a dark entity that waited for moments like this. You felt through the games until you felt the ice cold demon at the bottom of the velveteen lined box. Pulling it out, the blade glimmered in the lights of your room.

You could already feel the hot salty tears fill your eyes and blur you vision. Blinking them away, they fell on the scarred skin of your forearm as you pulled up your sleeve. You brought the cold blade to your arm, picking at the already forming scabs as you searched for a good place to begin. You found a soft spot at the bottom of your forearm right near the crease of your elbow. Pushing the blade far in the skin, you heaved in another hushed sob. You tried to slide the blade across, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it.

You quickly realized how far this had gone and you threw the blade away from you. It landed somewhere near the entrance of your closet, but as long as it was not in your hands you couldn't care less. Looking back at your arm, you trailed you finger against the new and old scars on your arm. Another sob, this time it was a little more sounded.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" You asked as you pulled down your sleeve. Turning your attention back to the faint playing of the battle theme behind the pause screen, you looked behind it as you saw you had landed a hit on Dark Link. "Oh Link, you are so brave. Why can't I be like you?"

You crawled over back to the Nintendo 64 controller and grasped it in your hands. Sniffing and wiping away the snot, you un-paused the game. That last hit was the final hit. Hearing the Zelda tune, you realized a door had opened and you went on your way to get the Longshot.

A few minutes passed as you made your way through the Water Temple. You saw why people hated this Temple so much, the level changes was a real pain in the ass. But after multiple times of playing this game, it just came as natural as breathing. Seconds after you beat the Boss, you found yourself back with the Sages, seeing Ruto waiting for you.

She went on about she wanted to give Link her eternal love and you didn't blame her. What wasn't to love about this man? In every one of these games, you felt yourself fall deeper and deeper in love with this young hero. Not only was he attractive, he was so brave and kind to others. Link is the hero you would do anything to be like or even be with. You sighed as you realized that ever happening was impossible, as he was not real…

"I wish you were real Link. Maybe you could teach me a thing about being brave…" You sighed as you tried to keep yourself from crying again. "Maybe you can teach me what being loved feels like." You stared at his face as the Medallion floated above him. Then you felt your stomach rumble. Getting up, you closed your door as you walked into the hallway to get a bite to eat.

In the kitchen you made your way to the huge refrigerator in the kitchen, opening it and seeing the food that would last you the time mom and Phil were gone. That is, if Matt doesn't eat it after his wake-and-bake. The fine looking Panda Express box eyed you on the middle shelf, begging to be eaten. Flipping open the tabs you saw that your mother had bought you something before she left. Orange Chicken, Beijing Beef and Chow Mein, your mother knew you so well.

You danced in victory as you grabbed a plate from the cupboard above the microwave. You poured the heap of delicious Asian cuisine into the plate before shoving it into the microwave for a minute. Suddenly you hear a crash come from your room. You dashed down to the where the living room met the hallway entrance. You peaked down the hall to where you could see under your door. A strong light flashed and then faded as fast as it came. A shuffling of what sounded like feet moved along your carpet. They knocked over stuff and smashed into walls. You thought that maybe someone had broken in. _Great, I am going to get raped and die _you thought as you stepped back into the kitchen.

Realizing that what you thought might be true, you dashed to where the kitchen knives were. Grabbing the biggest one on the block, you made you way to the hallway. Crashing noises were still coming from the other side of the door when you got there. _One, two and three! _You thought before you flung the door open to a large figure.

"Get out of my hous-" A large sword was swung at you and got stuck in the wall beside you, slicing the heads off the band members of favorite band poster. You gazed at the sword and saw that you were just inches from being decapitated yourself. Gulping as you immediately recognized the legendary blade. It was the Master Sword. But there was only one person who could wield it.

Looking at to who was holding it, it was a broad figured man. His green attire was undeniable, his blonde locks that covered parts of his defined features and those familiar Hylian ears. But was it really the Hero of Legend? Was he really there standing in front of you with a battle stance. It can't be. But, it is. It's

"Link."

* * *

_Do you guys like it so far? Chapters soon to come (:_


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Speak

_Wolfo Notes:__ Thank you for the reviews and PMs!_ _Also thank you for being patient. Sorry about the late update, I had a scrimmage and practices for Mock Trial this past weeks._

* * *

**Real**

**Chapter 2: Can't Speak**

You gazed into the blue beast like eyes of Link as he watched you. His face was cold, like you yourself were an enemy that he could easily take down. This made you step back a little. But that small movement made Link stick out his sword to you. He said something in his language, Hylian, which sounded like he was speaking backwards. It almost sounded like Fi from Skyward Sword. Link held the Master sword close to your throat.

"I don't mean you any harm," you said as you threw the knife on the other side of the room, "Link." Link let out a slight gasp when he heard you say his name. He shoved the sword closer to you making you stumble back into the hallway wall. He kept talking in Hylian, confused you put your hands up. You slid down the wall still looking up at him.

You heard Link grumble and placed his sword back. He held out his hand to you, you just looked at it. Glancing back up at him, his face was sour. Was he trying to be nice? You didn't understand but you took his hand anyway. He pulled you up swiftly, his strength made you jump off the ground slightly.

Link tried to say something again to you, but still didn't understand. It was frustrating when you heard his confused words.

"Link, I don't speak you language!" You said with sorrow. Link huffed as he scratched the back of his neck. But he quickly pointed at you. "Huh?" You asked, but he just kept pointing at you. You just shrugged your shoulders and he sighed deeply.

"Link," he said as he pointed to himself and then you. "Link," he said again when he pointed back to himself. Pointing back at you, he waited to see if you understood him. You finally understood that he was asking your name.

"Oh," you said with a little chuckle, "(Name)" you said as you pointed at yourself.

"(Name)" Link said slowly as he enunciated each sound it made. A smile grew on his face as did yours. You then heard the microwave in the kitchen beep, making both of you look to the direction of the sound. You guessed that the unusual sound alerted Link when he grabbed the handle of the Master Sword. You placed your hand on his as you giggled, assuring him that there was nothing wrong.

"You must be hungry," you said when you looked back at Link. He just raised his eyebrow, making you sigh. You just imitated putting a fork to your mouth as you rubbed your stomach. "Hungry? Food? Would you like some?" You asked as you kept trying to make him understand. Link just nodded. You sighed with a smile as you waved for him to follow you.

In the kitchen, you looked around the kitchen for that you think Link would like to eat. You opened the cupboards and moved around cheese balls and fruit snacks. Deciding that he might like anything, you tossed then on the middle counter as he sat down in one of the chairs. Moving on into the refrigerator, you pulled out soda and Capri-Sun pouches.

You saw Link look all over the junk food, occasionally poking at them. He looked back at you with a confused face. You sighed as you grabbed the cheese ball bag, opened it, and then held it out to Link. He looked in it and then back at you, still confused. You stuck you hand in the bag and took a handful of cheese balls and then putting some in your mouth. Link watched then copied you. He took a handful like you did.

"Cheese balls," you said as you pointed to the chips in his hands. Link looked down at them.

"Cheese… balls," he repeated what you said. Slowly but surely you and Link were beginning to understand each other. You watched as he put some in his mouth before slowly beginning to chew. You saw that he was savoring the flavor and then a smile grew upon his face. Putting your thumbs up, you handed him the bag of cheese balls which he gladly took and you went to the microwave to get your own food.

When you turned back around you saw that Link was almost halfway through the large bag of cheese balls. You smiled when you saw that his face and gauntlets were full of orange dust. You took a seat next to him and he began digging into the chips again. There was a little silence while you two ate, but it was comfortable.

Link finished the cheese balls and you barely made a dent in your own food. You began to realize that you weren't as hungry as you thought you were. Looking at Link, he was looking into the empty bag of chips and sighed. You pushed you plate of food towards him and put your fork in his hands. He looked at you with a questioned face as he pointed to the plate of hot food.

"No, I'm full." You said as you shook your head. He nodded before dug the fork into the steaming food. You watched him as he began to eat like an animal. Link finished the Orange Chicken and Chow Mein but never touching the Beijing Beef, you guessed that he didn't like hot food.

Link looked back at you with food all over his face. The legend was true, Link was an adult but still he was just a child trapped inside. You smiled when you grabbed a napkin to wipe his face. His blue eyes watched as you wiped all the mess off his confused expression. You got up and tossed the napkin in the trash bin behind you.

You realized that Link had followed you to see what you were doing. It was really cute, he was so curious. He pointed at the trash can and looked at you then speaking something in Hylian. You understood that he was asking what you had just done.

"Trash can," you said as you pointed to it. You walked over and grabbed the empty cheese ball bag, "Trash." Link looked at you confused.

"Cheese Balls," He said as he pointed to the bag. You looked around and saw a lone chip that wasn't devoured by the young Hylian. You held it between your thumb and forefinger.

"Cheese ball," You said as you held it higher, "Trash," Holding the empty bag at the same height as the cheese ball. Link nodded as he grabbed the empty bag from you and then tossing it in the trash, smiling when he turned back around. You couldn't help but blush at his perfect smile, but you played it off with a giggle.

_This is so cute! It is like having a child! Maybe I can teach him more stuff? _You thought as you looked over the taller male. He only looked back at you, you guessed that he was wondering what you were thinking about. You grabbed his hand with a little chuckle escaping your lips.

"Here, over here," You said as you pulled him into the living room. You stopped in front of the large cream colored couch. "Couch, it's comfortable." You said as you sat on it and then patting the seat next to you. Link sat with you, he felt the cushions under his hands.

"Couch," he said. You grabbed his hand and began to bounce on the worn out cushions. He followed you; you saw that a tiny smile grew on his lips. "Comfort…able…" Link looked around the room while he bounced. He jumped off the couch to the television. Link tapped the glass screen curiously.

"TV," you said as you walked over from behind him. You pressed the power button and the bright screen and loud sounds startled Link, making him jump back and draw his sword. It didn't help what was on the screen either. It was those old horror movies, a slasher at that. Link raised his sword but you stepped in front of him. "No, Link. Safe." You turned back around and changed the channel to a documentary on wolves. You kind of thought it was ironic.

Link looked behind you and saw that it had changed. Putting back his sword, he stepped behind you and pushed the buttons on the television. He changed it from cooking show to cartoons then to some idiotic reality show.

"TV, safe," he said tapping the screen. Obviously he got bored and walked over to the roses your mother had on the coffee table. He touched the petals with his thumb.

"Flowers, flowers are pretty." You said as you knelt next to Link. He poked at the stems and then looked at you.

"Flowers, pretty," He said with a smile, but it began to dim when he looked deeper into your eyes. "(Name)… Pretty," Link said as he placed his thumb that he had on the flower under your chin. Your eyes widened as you realized what he said. Link kept his hand under your chin, and you waited for his next move. "Pretty." He said again as he leaned in closer to you. You heard your heart beat in your ears and you felt your stomach begin to knot. Was this really happening? Was the man of your dreams really coming in to kiss you? All you could do was wait and see…

* * *

_Aw yeah._


	3. Chapter 3: Under Covers

_Wolfo Notes:__ Well, ain't this a hoot._

* * *

**Real**

**Chapter 3: Under Covers**

As Link drew closer to you, you felt your heart jump into your throat. It was beating at a fast pace, so fast a jackrabbit would be envious. You saw him begin to close his eyes, so you followed him. Link was so close you could feel the heat coming off his, what you guessed was blushing, face.

It was so quite between the two of you, aside from the faint noise of the television in the background. Oh, the television, playing a sweet melody of love from the chick flick Link left it on after his fascination with the buttons. The slow romantic music really fit this moment.

You felt Link just inches from you. It was about to happen, it is going to happen…

"TIRED OF STAINS RUINING YOUR CLOTHES? NOT ANYMORE WITH COCKBLOCK CLEAN!" boomed the cleaning supplies commercial with that annoying loud sales man from the TV set. It was so loud it made Link jump back, making the moment between you disappear.

You were in so much rage that you got up and smashed the Power button on the old TV and sat down in front of it. Putting your face between your knees, you huffed and imagines what it would have been like if you two had kissed. You heard Link's shield and sword clank together as he crawled toward you. You looked up and saw that he was sitting in front of you with a smile.

You guessed that what happened didn't really faze him. You could only smile back at the blonde. He then got up and places a small kiss on your cheek. Your hand touched the spot where his lips were and then you felt your face get hot. Link chuckled at you, but he himself was blushing slightly.

Seeing him like that made something overcome you, an animal like feeling filled you. You then found yourself pouncing on Link, who fell back. You hovered over him and kissed his lips roughly. You felt Link freeze under you. _Maybe I scared him?_ You thought as you kept your lips on his, waiting. Link then wrapped one arm around your waist and laid one hand on your neck. _There we go._

Only a few seconds passed of passion when Link let you go to breathe. He lay under you with a flushed face. His eyes were glazed over with pure ecstasy. You decided to stop before things went any went any further, so you hoped out of his lap and sat next to him. Link sat up, still a little dazed but he looked at you with a silly smile. There was something about him that made you smile back.

You two gazed at each other for a few moments until Link yawned, which made you yawn too. You looked at the clock that hung by the television. It read 10:51. All this excitement made time pass by faster than expected. You decided it was time to hit the hay. You stood up and lent a hand to Link. As he got up, you looked him over. That armor, equipment and tunic didn't look very comfortable to sleep in.

"Here," You said to Link as you walked into the hallway, "follow me."

You walked into your brother's room with Link close behind. Your brother's room was very dark and it smelled a lot like pot and cigarettes. Matt's room was littered with dirty clothes, his posters of Call of Duty, Skyrim and other games covered his walls. He also had his odd taxidermy deer head that made you feel bad whenever you walked in his cave. You tried not to knock over any of his weird collection of knick knacks when you opened his drawers, the only thing that was organized in his room. Matt had his T-shirts in one draw and tank tops and boxers in another.

You dug through his clothes to find something that you thought would be comfortable for Link. You pulled out a black shirt and tossed it at Link. He took one look at it and he tossed it right back. You guess he didn't like the color black. Thankfully, you found a dark green shirt. You tossed that at Link, he looked a little happier when he looked at it. You rolled our eyes and pulled out sweats for him to wear.

"Come on let's get out of here." You said as you pulled Link, who was admiring the color of the shirt, out of Matt's room.

You waited outside your bedroom door for Link to finish changing. It didn't take him that long, he called your name and you entered. You looked at Link who was looking at the loose flannel sweats on him. He looked so comfortable, and then you realized that you were still in your jeans. You went to bathroom to go and change.

When you got out of the bathroom and into your room, you saw that Link had already passed out on your bed. He snored slightly as he was sprawled out on your bed. You covered your mouth not letting a giggle escape. You went to cover Link with a blanket before you went to go sleep in Matt's room.

* * *

_Remember the interruption with the cleaning supplies commercial? Yeah, that happened to me._


End file.
